User blog:Spencerdude95/Marvel and DC: Generations
Based on the concept of Superman & Batman: Generations, where superheroes aged in real time and had families. DC 1930s - 1950s Superman (Earth-2992(.png|Superman (Clark Kent) Supergirl by souracid-d8fbcqp.png|Supergirl (Kara Danvers), cousin of Clark Kent OlsenDCDead.jpg|Jimmy Olsen Lois Lane.jpg|Lois Lane, wife of Clark Kent Bizarro.jpeg|Bizarro, clone of Clark Kent Brainiac (Earth-149).jpg|Brainiac Cyborg Superman (Earth-2992).png|Cyborg Superman (Zor El), father of Kara Danvers Darkseid (Earth-130389).jpg|Darkseid Doomsday 919.jpg|Doomsday Zod Masterless Exiles.png|General Zod Faora (Earth-2992).png|Faora, wife of General Zod Lex Luthor (Yesterday).jpg|Lex Luthor Batman9514.jpg|Batman (Bruce Wayne) Jamesgordonne6.jpg|Jim Gordon Flash (ADG52).png|Flash (Jay Garrick) Wonder Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Wonder Woman (Diana) Stevetrevorne1.png|Steve Trevor, husband of Diana Ares (516).jpg|Ares Cheetah 0.jpg|Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) Circe (Earth-2992).png|Circe Ra'salghul6.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul Talia al Ghul (2095).jpg|Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, wife of Bruce Wayne Riddlerne43.jpg|Riddler (Edward Nygma) Scarecrow AE-15.jpg|Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) TwoFace.png|Two Face (Harvey Dent) Black Mask (Earth-2992(.png|Black Mask (Roman Sionis) TH Joker AE-9603.png|Joker Killer Croc (THE JOKER'S ASYLUM).jpg|Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) Mister Freeze (Earth-3986).jpg|Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) Bane (Earth-130389).jpg|Bane Catwoman (Earth-5340).jpg|Catwoman (Selina Kyle), wife of Bruce Wayne TDK-Season-1-Lucius-Fox.jpg|Lucius Fox Alfred (3056).png|Alfred Pennyworth Green Lantern.png|Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Aquaman (Earth-70710).png|Aquaman (Arthur Curry) mera.jpg|Mera, wife of Arthur Curry Canary by irvintustin-d6mwvco.jpg|Black Canary (Dinah Drake) atom (pratt).jpg|Atom (Al Pratt) Hawkman (Earth-70710).jpg|Hawkman (Carter Hall) Hawkgirl (Earth-3986).jpg|Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall), wife of Carter Hall Doc Fate.jpg|Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson) 1950s - 1970s Batwoman Gargoyle.jpg|Batwoman (Kate Kane) maggie sawyer.jpg|Maggie Sawyer, girlfriend of Kate Kane Harley Quinn (2418).jpg|Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley), girlfriend of Harleen Quinzel DeadShot.jpg|Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Giganta.jpg|Giganta (Doris Zeul) Flash (Earth-6203).jpg|Flash (Barry Allen) Iris west.png|Iris West, wife of Barry Allen Captain Cold AE9602.jpg|Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) Golden Glider (3056).jpg|Golden Glider (Lisa Snart), sister of Leonard Snart Mirror Master.jpg|Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) Prof. Zoom.jpg|Zoom (Eobard Thawne) Green Lantern (MDC).jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Guy gardner.jpg|Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Tomar-Re (Earth-2992).png|Tomar-Re Star sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris), wife of Hal Jordan Hector Hammond (DG52).jpg|Hector Hammond Sinestro 0.jpg|Sinestro Black-Manta c.jpg|Black Manta Ocean Master (Yesterday).jpg|Ocean Master (Orm) Martian-Manhunter (Earth-3020).jpg|Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Green Arrow Vol 5 17 Textless.jpg|Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Black Canary (516).jpg|Black Canary (Laurel Lance), daughter of Dinah Drake, wife of Oliver Queen Sara Lance (DG52).jpg|White Canary (Sarah Lance), daughter of Dinah Drake, sister of Laurel Lance ATOMPalmer.jpg|Atom (Ray Palmer) Hawkman.jpg|Hawkman (Katar Hol) Hawkgirl's First Costume (43121).jpg|Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal), wife of Katar Hol Zatanna Zatara.png|Zatanna Zatara Ice (Earth-5430).jpg|Ice (Tora Olafsdottir), wife of Guy Gardner Superman (191610).jpg|Superman (Sam Kent), son of Clark Kent Superman (2999).jpg|Eradicator (Chris Kent), son of Clark Kent Supergirl (Earth-2992).png|Supergirl (Lara Kent), daughter of Clark Kent Superboy JLK.jpg|Superboy Prime (Jon Kent), son of Clark Kent son of zod.png|Supreme (Hernan Guerra), son of Zod and Faora Cyborg Superman.jpg|Cyborg Superman (Joel Kent), son of Clark Kent lena luthor.jpg|Lena Luthor, daughter of Lex Luthor Wally-west-flash.jpg|Impulse (Wally West), nephew of Barry Allen Power Girl.jpg|Power Girl (Penny Olsen), daughter of Kara Danvers Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), daughter of Jim Gordon Fury (lyta trevor).jpg|Fury (Lyta Trevor), daughter of Diana Wonder Woman (Earth-3).jpg|Wonder Girl, Stephanie Trevor, daughter of Diana Joker's Daughter.jpg|Joker's Daughter (Duella Dent), daughter of Harvey Dent Zavimbe Batwing E-53.jpg|Batwing (Luke Fox), son of Lucius Fox batgirl (Tiffany Fox).jpg|Batgirl (Tiffany Fox), daughter of Lucius Fox, sister of Luke Fox Aquaman (Yesterday).png|Aquaman (AJ Curry), son of Arthur Curry Aquawoman (2095).png|Aquawoman (Europa Curry), daughter of Arthur Curry Doctor Fate.png|Dr. Fate (Hector Hall), son of Carter Hall 1970s - 1990s Green Lantern 2.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) Kyle Rayner.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Soranik Natu AE-9603.jpg|Soranik Natu, daughter of Sinestro, wife of Kyle Rayner Arisia rrab.jpg|Arisia Rrab Kilowog (Earth-70710).jpg|Kilowog Hawkgirl (Earth-5430).jpg|Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders), reincarnation of Shayera Thal, wife of John Stewart Katana (DG52).jpg|Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) Firestorm (Earth-2992).png|Firestorm (Martin Stein, Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein) Killer Frost (2418).png|Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) Shazam!.jpg|Shazam (Billy Batson) Mary white shazam.jpg|Mary Shazam (Mary Batson), sister of Mary Batson Kid shazam.jpg|Shazam Jr. (Freddy Freeman), husband of Mary Batson Black Adam.jpg|Black Adam Sivana6.jpg|Dr. Thaddeus Sivana Cyborg Masterless Arkhamverse JL.png|Cyborg (Vic Stone) Starfire (191610).jpg|Starfire (Koriand'r), wife of Dick Grayson Nightwing (Excel).jpg|Nightwing (Dick Grayson), adopted son of Bruce Wayne 3756663-beast+boy.jpg|Beast Boy (Garfield Logan), husband of Raven Raven-.jpg|Raven, daughter of Trigon Aqualad (Earth-2992).png|Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm), son of Black Manta, adopted son of Arthur Curry Tornado_Twins_001.jpg|Tornado Twins (Don and Dawn Allen), children of Barry Allen Kid Flash.jpg|Impulse (Iris West), daughter of Wally West 300px-Lady Shiva 006.jpg|Lady Shiva Doctor Fate.jpg|Dr. Fate (Daniel Hall), son of Hector Hall and Lyta Trevor Lucy Logan (Alternow).jpg|Lucy Quinzel, daughter of Harleen Quinzel Atomica.jpg|Atomica (Katy Palmer), daughter of Ray Palmer and Doris Zeul Green Lantern (Yesterday).jpg|Green Lantern (Scott Jordan), son of Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris Sub-Zero (Earth-3900).jpg|Sub-Zero (Alan Gardner), son of Guy Gardner and Tora Olafsdottir Black Canary Amber Heard.jpg|Black Canary (Emilia Queen), daughter of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance Hawk (Earth-2992).png|Hawk (Sia Hol), daughter of Katar Hol and Shayera Thal Zatara (5029).jpg|Zachary Zatara, son of Zatanna Superboy.png|Superboy (Jimmy Kent), son of Sam Kent and Barbara Gordon Superman (MDC).jpg|Eradicator (Perry Kent), son of Chris Kent and Lena Luthor Flash (2095).jpg|Jesse Quick (Jesse West), daughter of Wally West 1990s - 2010s Simon Baz (Earth-70710).png|Green Lantern (Simon Baz) Killer frost (2999).jpg|Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) Doctor Fate (Earth-5430).jpg|Dr. Fate (Khalid Nassour) Blue Beetle (Earth-2992).png|Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Superboyyy000.jpg|Superboy (Conner Kent), clone of Clark Kent Miss martian.jpg|Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz), adopted daughter of J'onn J'onzz, wife of Conner Kent Kid-Flash (Earth-2992).png|Kid Flash (Bart Allen), son of Don Allen Batgirl (stephanie).jpeg|Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) Batgirl (Earth-2992).png|Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), daughter of Lady Shiva Huntress 1.jpg|Huntress (Helena Bertinelli), daughter of Bruce Wayne Damian.png|Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne *Tim Drake *Terry McGinnis *Jason Todd *Duke Thomas *Donna Troy *Cassie Sandsmark *Connor Hawke *Roy Harper *Rex Stewart *Zachary Zatara * Marvel Generation One *Iron Man *Thor *Ant-Man *Hulk *Captain America *Hawkeye *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Black Panther *Vision *Black Widow *Captain Marvel *Falcon *Wonder Man *Tigra *Namor *Moon Knight *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Power Man *Nova *Iron Fist *Power Woman *Dr. Strange *Daredevil *White Tiger *Ronin *Deadpool *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Thing *Human Torch *Crystal *Black Bolt *Medusa *Lyja *Professor X *Cyclops *Iceman *Angel *Beast *Marvel Girl *Polaris *Havok *Nightcrawler *Wolverine *Storm *Sunfire *Colossus *Shadowcat *Rogue *Psylocke *Dazzler *Gambit *Jubilee *White Queen *Pixie *Armor *Karma *Sunspot *Magik *Domino *Boom-Boom *Blink Generation Two Generation Three Category:Blog posts